


Beginnings

by skywanh3da



Series: Dance into my heart [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywanh3da/pseuds/skywanh3da
Summary: Ten years before Anya found love at a strip club, she had found it and lost it.
Relationships: Anya/Luna (The 100), Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Series: Dance into my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088483
Kudos: 3





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa continues to be a little shit.

“What was her name?”

  
Anya thought about not answering or just getting up and leaving again. She doesn’t talk to her friends or family about the woman she lost. Why should she talk to a random stripper about her? But she supposes that she has to start somewhere. Why not with someone she can never see again if she wants.

  
“Luna. Her name was Luna.”

  
The blonde looked intently into Anya’s eyes, as if she were the most crucial important thing in the world right now. “Tell me about her. I tried asking....Winter about it but she refused to say anything about it. Will you?”

  
“Okay. We met on the first day of college.....”

  
****************************

  
“You are so fucking annoying.” 

“I know you are but what am I?”

“That doesn’t even make sense, you little shit.” Anya sneered at Lexa as they lugged their boxes down the hallway to their dorm room. It was the first day of them moving into their new dorms and tensions were a bit high. Granted, it wouldn’t be a whole lot different than their life up to this. They shared a room before and they would continue to so. It was a step forward, though, something new for the both of them. They could spread out, reinvent themselves. 

That is, if she managed to not kill Lexa before that could happen. 

“All I’m saying is that you could have at least gotten her number, Ahn.” Anya could feel that little grin emanating from her sister and she vowed to wipe it off her smug face as soon as she got a chance. “And you say I don’t have any game.” 

“That’s you don’t have any game,” Anya shot back at her and pushed through to their room and slammed her box down onto the bed. She stood there as Lexa did the same and turned around with that insufferable grin plastered still. “And I could’ve asked her for her number. If I’d wanted to.”

Lexa jerked her head up and down mock placatingly. “Right, right. Sure. So why didn’t you?” 

Anya scoffed as if the question was wholly unreasonable. It wasn’t. Not really. It had all begun earlier this morning. She hadn’t slept well the night before, mostly tossing and turning. The promise of the new day had left her raw and nervous. So at five, when Lexa was still dozing off in her room and hadn’t even fathomed being awake yet, Anya had put that pent up energy to use and taken off for a run. She had planned to just do a couple miles to get all of these nerves out of her system. It was twenty minutes into her run when she passed by the beach. It was a normal route for her that she had run dozens of times before in the past but never quite like this. She slowed down some when she saw a figure rise up out of the ocean. Long tanned legs beat up onto the wet sand and water dripped from long curly red hair that was pulled back tightly on top of her head and looked on fire in the light from the rising sun. She wore a black one piece bathing suit that clung to her perfectly. In short, it looked like a Greek goddess had sprung up out of the sea. It wouldn’t have surprised her to see a mermaid’s tail on the woman. 

In fairness to Lexa, she was right about one thing, perhaps the only thing in her life that she’s ever been right about it. When it came to a devastatingly beautiful woman like this, Anya did not know what to do. She could walk up to her. Yes, that’s an option. Good, that’s good. But say what? What indeed. Stop thinking, you’re spiraling. 

Goddammit. 

She shook her head as if that was enough to rid herself of the insecurity that she was feeling right now. She’s never felt this way before. The girls in high school were all about her and Anya knew how to play each and every one of them like a fiddle. Not that she necessarily did, but she could if she were so inclined. She wasn’t what anyone would call a player, neither nor Lexa was, even though her sister gave it a good shot at times. Anya did enjoy the company of a beautiful girl from time to time and knew how to achieve that. She didn’t really feel too badly about that. It was never serious and everyone ended up getting something good out of it once it was over. 

She just needed to tap into that again. She could be that girl again. Cool, confident, composed, able to make a woman tremble with just a look. Yeah, she can do this. 

That’s what she told herself, at least, as dark eyes locked onto her from the sand and her feet started moving closer without the consent of the rest of her body. She ignored the thumping in her chest as she approached the curly haired woman and could appreciate the defined muscles from the other woman that she no doubt got from swimming or being in the ocean like she just was. That appreciation is only theoretical because she is incapable of it right now. She can only be engrossed. 

This is it, the voice inside of her screamed. Just say something a little aloof and you’re golden. 

“Nice form out there.”

Not bad, not bad. Now just introduced yourself.

“I’m gay.” 

Yep. Great job. Nailed it. 

If the swimmer found this at all repulsive or unwanted, she gave no indication of it. If anything, she seemed rather amused by it all, which was a stark difference to Anya’s bulging eyes and body language that screamed a hasty retreat. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Gay. I’m Luna.” She said with a slight smirk as her brown eyes swept over Anya’s sports bra and athletic shorts. “Your form isn’t too bad yourself.”

Anya wanted nothing more than for a child to come bury her under the sand and never tell anyone where she is. Anything to get her away from the teasing and utter humiliation that she was getting from the sea goddess. This could not possibly be going worse if she tried.

So Anya did the only thing that made sense to her at that moment. She ran away and made sure not to look back at this woman, Luna, as she did and prayed that she never saw her again so she wouldn’t ever have to relive this embarrassment. 

Of course, that wasn’t possible as the universe had cursed her with Lexa.

“Well, on the bright side, at least you got her name.” Lexa’s mocking voice stirred Anya out of her memory and she responded by chucking a pillow from her bed at the brunette’s head. It made contact and her sister merely laughed at her.

That asshole. 

“Whatever. It’s only been five minutes and I’m already done with your ass.” Anya stormed out of the room, ignoring Lexa as a loud laugh echoed down at her. She rolled her eyes and made her way back down the hallway. Maybe she could explore the campus a little bit and forget what a disaster this day has already been. 

She was halfway down the hall when a voice came out of one of the rooms and a figure came out with a phone pressed to her ear, closing the door behind her. “I’ve already told you why. No, I-” the girl’s voice trailed off as she was clearly interrupted by whoever was on the other side of it. She was in a simple pair of jean shorts and crop top that stopped just above of her belly button. She had jet black hair and light caramel skin. “I know you think that, but that doesn’t change anything. This won’t work and you’ve gotta accept that. Please, don’t call me again with this.” 

She hung up the call and flashed a look at Anya, clearly aware that she’d had an audience just now. “Sorry you had to hear that. Bad breakup and all.” Her voice sounded nice and sweet. Pleasant to listen to. She could see why someone would be interested.

“No problem. I shouldn’t be eavesdropping anyway,”

The girl gave her a warm, appreciative smile and reached her hand out to Anya. “It’s fine. I’m Costia. Did you just move in too?” 

Anya nodded her head at the raven haired woman and shook her hand. “Yeah. Me and my sister just moved in down the hall.” 

“Wow. Your sister? That’s so cool. At least you know someone here. I moved halfway across the country to be here and I don’t know a single person. I haven’t even met my roommate yet.”

A thought occurred to Anya and she almost smirked to herself. “Well, if you’d like, my sister is still in our room. I’m sure she’d love some company.” 

Costia didn't seem to get her implication but still let a smile wash over her face as she nods her head and offs down the hallway and stops suddenly. “Wait, I never did get your name.” 

“Anya.”

Costia repeated the name to herself and her head bobbed again. “Nice to meet you.” She continued walking down to their room, where she would no doubt nearly give Lexa a heart attack and this time Anya did allow herself to have a smile. 

She took a moment to revel in this little revenge before she heard a sound behind her. The door that lead to the outside jimmied open and a body appeared in the entryway, almost hidden by two large boxes. “Oh christ,” a voice whispered out. The structural stability of this particular structure was crumbling right in front of Anya and it wouldn’t last more than a few moments. 

In a flash, Anya rushed to the door and pulled one of the boxes into her arms. “Here. Let me help with that.” She had taken the box from the top, the one that had been hiding the person’s face, and in its place she could now see a mane of wild curly hair that she immediately recognized.

“Oh god, thanks. You’re a real life-” The woman’s voice died off as dark brown eyes met hers and a wicked grin mopped onto Luna’s lips. “We meet again, Gay.” 


End file.
